


Happy New Year

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Heterochromia, Hot Chocolate, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Ragna and Kokonoe watch fireworks together.
Relationships: Kokonoe Mercury/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Happy New Year

With every breath a puff of warm air became visible and quickly dispersed into the cold winter night. Kokonoe stood on a balcony, looking at the sky and shivered. She wore an oversized, cream-colored woolen sweater. The sleeves were far too long, and the thing reached almost down to her knees. Only her head, and a pair of slender legs, clad in white, satin stockings, poked out of it. It made her look small, smaller than she was to begin with, but all that mattered to her was that it was warm.

It wasn’t quite warm enough though. As she stared into the starry depth of night, she hugged herself and shuffled her feet to keep warm. She had even pulled her tails into the sweater to spare them from the cold.

She heard the glass door behind her open. Soft steps came closer. She didn’t acknowledge the newcomer, knowing full well who it was.

“Here,” Ragna said, holding a mug in front of her. Steam rose from it, and its smell promised sweetness. Kokonoe spared him a glance as she reached for it. He wore casual clothes. Sweatpants, thick socks, a bright red sweater, and a scarf. It hid his mouth, but she could tell he was smiling by the look of his eyes.

“Thanks,” she mumbled when she held the mug. Heat filled her palms, but thanks to the protection the overly long sleeves provided, without hurting. While she took a first tentative sip of her hot chocolate, Ragna made himself comfortable on a deckchair with a mug of his own. Feeling the sweet liquid rolling down her gullet, leaving warmth in its wake was wonderful. “It’s good,” she told him and smiled.

“It better be, after all the sugar I dumped into that mug,” he replied mirthfully. He tapped his thigh a few times. An invitation. Kokonoe took another sip and joined him.

Now she felt comfortable. She never admitted this, but Ragna’s lap was her favorite spot to sit. She had pulled up her legs, hiding them in her sweater. Sitting like this, with Ragna’s arms wrapped around her and her hot mug of cocoa, was about as cozy as things could get while sitting outside on New Year’s Eve.

The couple looked at the sky together in silence. Kokonoe kept drinking her cocoa, but put it aside eventually, opting instead to snuggle up to Ragna more. One of his hands came up to pet her head the way she liked it. Kokonoe couldn’t help but purr. She could have easily fallen asleep like this, though she also felt like making out. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, the way only Ragna ever made her feel, and she was happy about that.

“How much longer?” she asked.

“Any minute now, I think.”

He was correct. First came the whistling. Long, distant screeches tore through the night as rockets went up, followed by the first bursts of color. In a matter of seconds, the sky was alight with vibrant sparks and flashes. Kokonoe smiled to herself as she watched flowers of light bloom across the sky. The fireworks looked the way she felt. She wondered if Ragna knew, or if he felt the same way. She turned to look at him. His eyes shifted from the sky to her, and his smile grew. The colorful light flashed in his mismatched eyes.

“Happy new year,” he said. Something about him was particularly enticing at that moment, so Kokonoe leaned in and kissed him long and deeply. He seemed surprised, but quickly reciprocated her affections, tightening his embrace. By the time their lips parted, Kokonoe felt her heart thumping in her chest and her cheeks were burning.

“I love you,” she told him. Ragna seemed speechless at first. Unbeknownst to her, he was a little taken aback by the brilliant smile she was showing him, but he quickly caught himself and let all his affection show on his face.

“I love you, too.” With the first ‘I love yous’ of the year out of the way, the couple resumed their snuggling and watched the rest of the fireworks. The whole display lasted a few minutes, and once it started winding down, they began to shift in their seat.

“Wanna go back inside and get some more cocoa?” Ragna asked. It was a tempting offer to be sure, but Kokonoe had other plans. She turned around so she sat facing him.

“Sure, but you’ll have to carry me, although… I’d understand if you carried me straight to bed, “she purred and gently ground her hips against something hard in his pants. Ragna chuckled.

“I wonder which one of us is more eager for it.”

“There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Kokonoe asked, smiling cheekily. As if they had done this a thousand times before, she wrapped her arms around Ragna’s shoulders as he hooked an arm under her legs. He got up, lifting her right along, and carrying her like a bride, headed for the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last post of the year, and I wish all of you a happy 2020.
> 
> and I hope you enjoyed a little sugary sweet fluff with best boy and best girl :D


End file.
